In the process of servicing wells in the oil field industry such as pumping substances into or out of oil or gas wells, a device referred to as a Christmas tree bypass tool may be used. These tools have been used for many years and all of such tools utilize a pack off nipple of which numerous sizes and configurations are presently available to fit the different sizes of tubing and casing that may be in the well. Conventionally, the typical nipple is cylindrical in shape as is the tubing that they seal in. The outer surface of the nipple has a rubber sleeve bonded to the steel surface of the nipple, the outside diameter of the rubber sleeve being slightly larger than the inside diameter of the tubing in which the nipple is installed so that when the nipple is initially inserted in the tool, a slight seal is effected. Subsequently, when fluid or gas is pumped through the tool at high pressure, this pushes the skirt of the rubber sleeve against the tubing to create a better seal. However, this pressure also acts on the rubber bond between the sleeve and the surface of the steel nipple and can separate the rubber from the steel allowing the high pressure fluid or gas to leak past the sleeve to the low pressure area, resulting in a failure of the job.